


Family Unknown

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Reader-Insert, Siblings, Stepmother!Reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Jake finding out he has a stepmother, Reader, and two younger siblings, a set of boy girl twins, from his father?__________________This didn't turn out like I wanted it to..





	Family Unknown

You were thankful that the torrential downpour of what felt like never ending warm to the touch rain, humid conditions and barely even their wind had finally passed, giving way to slightly warmer weather that did little to nothing to the humidity but make it so much worse, even the slight breeze did nothing to quell it. You had to admit it was better than the constant rain, so you and your two children, a set of twins, a boy and girl, were in no position to complain about the decent turn in the weather.

The warm sun worked on drying up the rain from the previous night as you dropped to your knees in front of your children who stood under the drooping branches of a large tree that stood across the road from the large, red brick warehouse. Using the tall tree to keep themselves shaded from the sun, your knees sank into the thick and gooey mud, dropping the near empty silver and black gun to the muddy floor beside you, looking up at them with a soft smile.

“Okay,” you had breathed out quietly to them, pushing air through your nose, looking over your shoulders at the oddly deserted industrial area around you for any signs of danger before you turned back to them, an uneasy feeling tingling through you as you reached your hands out for theirs, gently rubbing your thumbs over the back of their hands.

You had been looking after the two of them alone since the virus outbreak. Your husband was god knows where doing god knows what - you didn’t even know if he was still alive. While looking after them there had been a couple close calls but nothing that you couldn’t handle, you had actually gotten pretty good with a gun. It also helped that your husband had, on a couple of occasions, trained you with a gun.

“We’re going to check out the warehouse,” you told them calmly, even if you were feeling uneasy about the quietness you had to be calm for them, you sternly looked them in the eyes, squeezing their hands gently in yours.

“But… Do we have to?” [Y/D/N] asked in a quiet voice, she wasn’t looking at you but rather at the large intimidating buildings behind you. A crooked smile came to your lips and you nodded your head.

“Yes, we do.” You told her, dripping your hands from hers. “You and your brother need to stay close to me and do NOT walk off. You understand?” You questioned them, [Y/D/N] turned her head and looked at her twin brother, the two of them sharing a silent look with each other before nodding their heads in unison. They had learned that being quiet in a place with no human or dead stumbling around was a safer bet than speaking out loud - considering the last time they raised their voices in an oddly quiet place the three of you were nearly overwhelmed and [Y/S/N] had nearly got bitten.

“Okay…” [Y/S/N] muttered out, pulling his hand from yours. Your lips tightened into a tight smile as you dropped your hands to your lap.

“Good,” you nodded, rubbing your hands against your legs before out picked the gun up from where you had placed it on the muddy floor beside you, pushing yourself you let out a small groan as your knees clicked. Brushing the mud off of your trousers and absentmindedly wiping the mud from the gun onto your shirt you span around on the heels of your feet, your eyes once again scanning the quiet area around you.

All of the buildings looked the same, some varying in height and colour but nothing really defined each of the buildings from the next one. The windows barely held any glass anymore, and some of the doors on the front of the buildings were either ended or bent and dented, almost coming off of the hinges. Certainly not a place that would make for a good place to stay for awhile.

The still damp asphalt road stretched out in both directions, on the other side of the road it turned into a large concrete area that held potholes and the odd bit of gravel that came from one of the many buildings. You weren’t there to stay, it was more so that you could find another thing to use as a weapon.

Sucking in a deep breath, you gripped a hold of the handle on the gun tightly and stepped out onto the quiet. Puddle riddled road. Your two children followed after you nervously, checking the deserted road for any oncoming vehicles before scrambling to catch up with you as you were already across the road and walking towards the warehouse. Its giant metal doors open widely, although obstructing the way due to it actually hanging off of its hinges.

Pressing your free hand on the door, you crouched so that you could peer into the building. There was no movement and the light filtered in through the open windows well, giving you enough view of the various machinery that the place had been fitted with. There were the odd place that light didn’t touch but other than that the place seemed empty. With a determined nod of your head you turned to the twins who were a little closer to you than you had anticipated.

Squeezing your eyes shut for a minute you let out a breathy laugh.

“I am gonna check the inside out, stay out here, do NOT move and keep an eye out for anything unusual.” Without waiting for a reply from either of them you made your way into the building, a clicking sound came from the left of you, making you freeze in a crouching position, your arms locked by your side as you grip, if at all possible tightened on the gun in hand.

If you could move fast enough without getting shot you could have a chance to get away, farther into the warehouse or perhaps back outside, although leading the person on the end of the gun outside towards your children was not a plan you were very fond of. Clenching your jaw, you swiftly turned on your feet, raising the gun to the other person in one continuous movement.

Your eyes landing up on a young male who had short hair, a deep and aggressive looking scar just under his left eye and continued down the left side face a bit. He wore dark blue jeans with black combat boots and a black leather jacket. You didn’t know him but he sure did look familiar to you, in a way. You couldn’t place what it was that made him seem so familiar so you squint your eyes at him, your gun poised and aimed towards the tall male.

“I wouldn’t do that” the male’s voice said, smooth with a hint of agitation. He too had his weapon trained at you.

“I wasn’t…” You muttered out, your voice barely audible as you watched the male in front of you eye you suspiciously, his eyes trailing from your messy hair to the mud on your knees and then finally to the gun in your hand.

“You have a gun pointed at me,” he reminded you, tapping the barrel of his gun against yours, a clang sounded out in the quiet warehouse. He did have a point, but he was also holding a gun up to you so you’re pretty even. Your brows drew together as it dawned on you, he looked a little bit like your husband, Albert Wesker.

Lowering the gun hesitantly your tense shoulders relaxed, not too much, you didn’t know anything about the guy and you weren’t going to risk making him angry and having a potential shoot out with him that could get you and the twins killed in the process.

“You’re also holding a gun to me, I thought it would be kind to return the favour,” you responded sharply, earning a dry chuckle from the male that you still didn’t know the name of and by the looks of it he wasn’t going to lower his weapon.

“My name is Jake Muller,” he offered, at least you now know his name is Jake, that makes things a whole lot easier. “Some call me Jake Wesker, depending on who you work for and talk to” he shrugged, officially lowering his weapon, you surmised that he thought you weren’t a threat, or much of one at the very least.

“Wesker? As in Albert Wesker? Or am I getting you mixed up with someone else?” You asked and sounded a little too keen to know the answer.

“… The one and only… Why? How do you know my dad?” He frowned, shifting from one foot to the other.

Your lips turned into an ‘O’ shape, your eyes lighting up as you knocked on the metal door, indicating for the twins that it was safe. Coming up with a safety signal was [Y/D/N], the two of them argued about it for hours and settled on knocking when you’re in a building and whistling when you’re out in the open. [Y/D/N] and [Y/S/N] scampered into the building, both trying to hide behind you, the sight of two children took Jake off guard.

“Well… You see, I am [Y/N] Wesker. I married your dad, and these are your younger siblings.”


End file.
